


Please, Jason

by Rani_writes_sometimes



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Damian Wayne is of Legal Age, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Rani_writes_sometimes
Summary: A now legal Damian gives Jason a visit. Little does Jay know, he wants to do more than watch the Resident.(I promise the actual work is better that the summary)Read the tags, please.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Please, Jason

To say Jason was surprised when he opened the door would be an understatement. He almost thought he was drugged or something. But he wasn’t. and there Damian was at the other side.

“tt. Todd, are you going to let me in or shall I watch you drool for a few more moments?”  
Jay caught himself and, smiled sheepishly.  
“still a brat, I see” Jason laughed letting Dami in.  
He’d been there before so Jay didn’t need to give him any directions. He followed Dami to the couch and stared at him questioningly as he grabbed the remote and started going through the channels. Finally, Jay broke the silence.  
“so what brings you here, demon”   
Dami was silent for a moment, and Jay saw something cross his eyes. His skin was flushed too. Hm.  
“I will,” he started nervously, “be getting to that”  
“alright.” Jason affirmed and he could see Damian visibly relax.  
Whatever Damian was going to say, he wanted to work up to it, and that was fine with Jason.  
The Resident was playing on the screen, but Damian didn’t even seem to be paying attention though he was the one who chose it.  
“Jason, I’m eighteen”  
“I know, babybat” Jason chuckled nervously, “I was at the party. What does that have to do with anything?”

Dami looked at him. Really looked at him: Jason could see the curious glint in his emerald eyes. Then Dami smiled.  
“I want you to engage in coitus with me”  
Jason almost spat out his drink.  
“WHAT!”  
Damian wanted him… to engage in coitus… have sex! With him…  
“oh, please, Todd.” Dami sneered, “I see the way you look at me. My mother taught me what those stares imply, mind you”  
Fuck. Leave it to Talia to teach the kid that.  
And the thing is Jason couldn’t even deny it. Ever since Dami had turned eighteen, well- Jason had been letting himself actually LOOK at Dami. He’d been letting the touches and gestures linger for longer than was necessary. But he refused to believe that Dami reciprocated whatever it was he was feeling. Over his dead body.

Damian broke the silence nervously. They were sitting pretty close.  
“Jason. So maybe I misinterpreted the looks. We could still do it, if you’d like. I mean, I’d like to,” Damian was babbling and it was the cutest thing Jason had seen that day.

“I mean, I prefer to bottom, if you were worried about positions. I’ve been told that you prefer to play the active role and I’d enjoy that.”  
He going on so fast Jason wasn’t even sure he heard correctly. Truth is, yes, he was attracted to Damian. Definitely. But this had to be a dream…  
“Damian. Calm down.”  
“that’s not the response I’m looking for” he pouted. Fuck.  
“just…” Jason let out a laugh. A bark, really. “why me? I would’ve figured you’d go for Dick-head”  
Dami blinked and looked rather offended.  
“tt. Seriously. I have a certain standard. And besides, Richard is quite soft. I’d prefer a firmer partner”  
Damian blushed furiously and leaned his head on Jason’s shoulder. So Dami liked it rough, huh? Jason kept that in mind.

“I won’t tell father. I won’t tell anyone. Seriously Todd, are you going to make me beg?”  
Oh, yes.   
“well, babybat. Seeing as you really wanna do this, I don’t see why you shouldn’t get on your knees and beg”   
Damian blushed at the drawl of Jason’s words. For a moment he searched Jason’s eyes for deceit. Surely, if Todd was making a cruel joke out of his desire, Damian would never forgive him.  
He got on his knees, between Jason’s legs. He looked up to him: right into those sea-green eyes, dark with lust. An ocean haze now.  
“please.”   
All the apprehension that was lingering in Jason’s eyes prior to this had disappeared. Damian wanted this. So much so that the pompous little thing had gone on his knees and asked politely.  
“how can I say no to your sweet face?” Jason cooed as he tugged on Dami’s hair.  
And Damian fucking whimpered. Fuck.  
Jason was gonna love the hell out of him.  
Jason started to undo his pants and he was slightly hard, but not quite there yet. He threw his pants and boxers over the couch.  
“How’s your head game?” Jay smirked.  
Damian was looking at his cock like it was chocolate.  
“We are about to find out”  
Just like that Damian began to lick up and down Jason’s length. He put his mouth on the tip and started to go down. Jason expected him to stop halfway- being his first time and all- but the boy kept going. Until he fucking choked and came off the dick while coughing haphazardly.   
I think we can all agree that Jason has quite the dick.  
“easy, babybird. This is your first time; you don’t have to scuff it all down at once.” Jason cooed, stroking Dami’s cheek once he’d stopped coughing.  
“but, wouldn’t you prefer that I do?”  
Dami looked upset. Poor thing.  
“no, Dami. I want you to take your time”  
“B-but” the demon stuttered, “in all the videos I saw, they did”  
So Damian watched porn to get ready for this. Holy Batman.  
“still, Dami. C’mon”

Jason motioned for Dami to go back to his cock and he did just that. This time he went just past the half-mark before pulling back. He became a little more comfortable and began bobbing his head up and down.  
“try to tighten your mouth, baby,” Jason moaned. “no teeth. Just like that.”  
Jason was losing it. Dami was going faster and he was groaning so much he thought the neighbours would hear them. Fuck, why was that a turn on?  
It didn’t take long for him to cum. With no warning at that.  
“sorry, Dami” Jay said, wiping Dami’s face. Some landed in his mouth.  
“it is alright. I liked it. On my face though, not in my mouth”  
He grimaced at the taste of cum. Jason chuckled;  
“what did you think it would taste like?”  
“well… just better. Pornography is quite inaccurate.”  
Jason kissed him.  
“let’s carry on, then”  
Dami looked nervous.  
“are you still willing to have me though I am ignorant on these matters?”  
“fuck, yes”  
It wasn’t long before they were making out again. Jason carried Damian to his bedroom and placed him gently on his back before attacking his lips again. He took off his clothes and Damian’s in a flash.   
Lord, Dami was beautiful.  
He attacked: licking, nipping and biting at Dami’s torso.  
“Jason” he moaned. And it was music to his horny ears.  
His hand moved down to start stroking Dami’s hard cock and Dami practically screamed.   
“Jason, please”   
“I’ve got you babybat”  
By the time Jay had reached his nipples, Dami was a fucking mess.  
A beautiful mess.  
The hickeys on his dark skin, his swollen nipples; the way his legs were spread to make space for Jason, his teary eyes and flushed cheeks.   
He put his lips to Dami’s swollen cock.  
“Jason, wait.”  
“what’s up, Dami”  
Dami bit his lip.  
“If you suck me off right now, I won’t last. I want you to fuck me.”  
Jason flipped him over quickly.  
“put your ass up, Dami”  
The boy obeyed.  
Much to Jay’s surprise, Dami had a huge but plug already stuffed in him. Dirty thoughts swam in his mind (shocker). How long had it taken Dami to prep himself? Was Dami thinking of him when he did? How did he even get it?  
All Jay knew was that he was gonna fuck Dami so hard and so good.  
And that’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should I continue or stop here? Let me know. Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3.


End file.
